Blinded By Love
by Kirawr
Summary: She was beautiful, her skin was a soft pale white, and wore a gossamer emerald dress; it had a slit up the side of her leg, allowing her more movement in such attire that clung to every curve. She wore no shoes, she had captivating, unseeing eyes... she was Toph.
1. Blind To Love

She felt them running toward the group long before she heard them, at first she was concerned, why were they running so fast? She soon, though, felt the vibrations run through her feet and inform her that they were stopping to kiss every once in a while. She'd been telling herself to get a grip for months, but even now she experienced small cracks in her heart every time she rested on his shoulder, or pecked his lips, even the smallest touch would have her take a deep, calming breath.

When Sokka and Suki arrived, there was a big commotion, and one by one, Katara, Haru, Jet, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Longshot and Aang filtered in from the hallways and bedrooms. Everyone had been invited to stay the weekend at the Fire Lord's home, though not all of them could make was a ball in the coming days, and it was a great excuse to catch up and spend some time together, it had been three years since Zuko's ascendancy to the throne, and there hadn't been as many group events as they'd have hoped. Ty Lee had eventually fallen for Longshot, which she still marvelled at, she was so bubbly and he was stone cold silent, but occasionally the two simply smiled contentedly at each other, it was as if their personalities were melting into one another's.

When everyone was gathered in the great hall, Sokka and Suki stood together and Toph felt his girlfriend touch her neck and heard the intake of breath from everyone. It was like a rock had dropped inside her stomach, one that no earth-bending could move, she knew what it was before Suki squealed the sickening phrase; "We're engaged!"

While everyone was yelling and leaping around in joy, she slipped out silently, the only calm people were Longshot -as always- Jet, ever cool, and Haru, but even his heart beat had increased with the atmosphere, rapidly thumping in his chest. As she exited to the garden she felt the earth ebb beneath her feet and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't stay there. She had to leave.

"Toph!"

He was standing behind her, breathing heavily, she hadn't realised she'd walked so far, he seemed to have run to catch up. "What?"

"Why didn't you congratulate us? What's wrong with you?" he sounded genuinely upset with her, she felt guilty; after all, they'd been best friends for that beautiful year they travelled with Katara and Aang. He might have even asked her to be the best man... It's not like he understood she was a girl.

"Nothing. I'm just leaving, is that okay with you?" She was getting defensive, there was no way he would see her cry. Not today. Not ever. She started on again in the same direction.

He came and stood in front of her, arms outstretched, much like that day she'd argued with Aang and Katara and left. His concern brought back memories from the day she'd confided in him about her parents. But she wouldn't trust him again, he didn't understand her any more; too consumed in his relationship with Suki. "Leave me alone."

"No. I'm not moving until you tell me why you're acting this way."

She looked up, fuming, "She'll hurt you. I can see it. I know her kind, I've spent enough time with them at home the last few years." Living with her parents, this much was true, the halls were frequently filled with women who reminded her vividly of Suki.

"Be quiet!" Sokka sounded furious.

"You wanted to know." she snapped, "She'll hurt you, and I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces!"

"To-" before he could finish her name, she swept the ground out from under him, much like that day long ago, but this time, she didn't think she'd be coming back.

* * *

Sokka and Pani chatted animately about the ball they were on their way to attend, Pani mentioned that he was going to meet some representatives for a business deal, and that very important people would be attending. Sokka was mostly moral support, but it was for his own benefit too. Ever since his wife left him, he'd not been out much, anybody who'd have wanted to see him would have had to come over themselves. He simply never had the energy to leave the house any more.

It was his new year resolution that he'd get out of this slump, and Pani had provided an excellent excuse. They'd travelled two days to get to the Earth Kingdom, and the last stretch was on ostrich horse-back.

"There's supposed to be this amazing earth bender there! I think he's hosting it, I wonder if he'd train me, you know," he chuckled, "not that I need it!"

His chest tightened, he couldn't help but think of Toph, there was no bender that could match her skills, nobody would impress him over her. _She'd_ tried to warn him about Suki; she was just being a good friend, but he'd turned on her. She was a good kid, and he'd been a jerk. Probably because he knew it was true, deep down. He should have seen it, he should have paid more attention to stolen glances and vague alibis. His love had blinded him to the truth.

His friend pulled him out of his revere, "There it is!"

A huge, beautiful building came into view out of the trees, it had elegant stone pillars and huge mahogany doors. Around the estate was even more lovely, though. It was fall, and the leaves were beautiful shades of oranges, reds and yellows, they were hypnotising.

"Look at that weird animal," laughed Pani as they rode swiftly through the main gates, Sokka was too distracted by the natural beauty to notice what he was referring to.

As they came into the court yard, he realised it was almost dusk, the sun had just about fallen, and torches were lighting up the outside, where people stood with cocktails and clutch purses. Pani approached a man with a scroll, and gave his name and plus one, and they entered with no problem. The inside was just as grand as the outside, the walls were deep shades of green and gold, and the room was filled with beautiful paintings and luxurious sofas. The main hall was filled with people; they danced, they lounged, they laughed in a very superior way with each other. It was entertaining to see people filled with such snobbery, his mind drifted back to a few years ago, where him and the Gaang would mess around, playing with Appa's moulting hair, messing around in mud swamps and watching earth benders fight for championships. This world was still so alien to him.

Sokka looked up to see his friend staring wide eyed at a very imposing, but oddly familiar person. Pani was always keen to get in with important people, and he'd just asked someone who the impressive figure on the pedestal was, and he nodded in understanding before straightening up and walking toward him.

The realisation who the familiar face belonged to came too late. As Pani approached him, knelt on the floor and the room fell silent, there was nothing for him to do but watch in a mixture of horror and deep amusement. Behind the man was the strange beast Pani had described; a flying boar.

"Master Bei Fong, or, Master Tough, as you are so often referred to as, I am honoured to be in your presence. Please, Sir, I am Pani, son of Paran, and I would be honoured if you would allow me to be your student."

The room was thick with tension, and then Bei Fong chuckled, and the ice broke, the room exploded into giggles between the pompous guests. "Son, I believe that you have the wrong person."

His poor, ignorant friend looked up in bafflement. "Do you presume to be modest, sir? I assure you that you are spoken of most highly throughout the kingdom, a diamond in the rough!"

"Perhaps, son, you should look to my side."

He looked around him for the first time, confused, the only men in the vicinity were servants, and when he made this observation out loud, another snigger broke from the crowd. What Pani had at first failed to notice, was the young woman lounging on a throne type chair, her legs crossed, but sprawled over the arm rest. She was beautiful, her skin was a soft pale white, and she wore a gossamer emerald dress; it had a slit up the side of her leg, allowing her more movement in such attire that clung to every curve. It had a scooped low back and her hair was half tied up in a loose bun, the rest fell and framed her face, the black silky river reaching her naval. The three things that Sokka noticed most, though, was the fact that she wore no shoes, her eyes were milky and unseeing, and that her face wore a smirk of hilarity as my dumbstruck friend realised that he just embarrassed himself in front of the discoverer of metal bending, and the greatest earth bender in the world, Toph Bei Fong.

Throughout the ball, Sokka couldn't help but glance over at Toph every chance he got, he wasn't sure whether she'd recognise him, he'd weigh more- in muscle(!)- by now, and he'd like to think that he didn't walk with the same awkward teenage stumble any more. Every male in the room was eager to dance with her, and no wonder. Even without her breathtaking beauty, 'dancing' was not nearly enough to describe the way she flew across the ball room, her bare feet spun, twisted, and pirouetted on their toes as the lucky man twirled her across the room.

After the night was over, and most people had left or retired to the guest chambers, Pani went to speak with Toph. Sokka cautiously watched as he approached her, an awed expression on his face. She turned to him, and her face took on a much more familiar expression.

"Right. You. Here." She ordered Pani, he now looked rather terrified.

"Master Bei Fong!" He whimpered as he came closer to the hard faced beauty.

"If you want to train with me, there are a few things you ought to know. I will NOT be taking it easy on you. You will toil. You will suffer. You will improve, but if you show any weakness, it will be met with my foot at your backside as you are thrown from my property."

Pani, it was safe to say, was both immensely relieved, and absolutely regretful.

Sokka was anxious about the concept of speaking to her, lest she realise who he was, but Toph, for the most part, ignored him. Pani had introduced Sokka only as his companion, but he was too scared of her to continue small talk. Eventually, his old friend consented to training him, and so they stayed at their residence for the next week, during which Sokka made an unexpectedly heart-tearing discovery.

The following morning they were at breakfast with the rest of the remaining guests. There were so many people, that his continued silence was hardly noticed, he only mumbled replies when other people spoke directly to him. As they ate the extravagant buffet, a man came in, he was impressive, young, attractive, with a cocky smile and expensive clothing. Toph's father looked up and smiled.

"Roal! How nice to see you this morning, you have been keeping your fiancé truly desperate with your absence!" He gestured to his left.

Sokka automatically looked to her. The young woman wore a pale green light dress, much more casual than yesterday, but just as eye-catching. It was so quick, he might have imagined it, but at the word 'fiancé', he could have sworn he saw her familiar lips grimace for a moment. Before anyone else had gauged it, she smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, honey, but when business calls!..." Roal joked as he plonked down opposite Toph.

"That's fine, I'm a busy woman. Sweetie." she added, almost as an after thought.

Sokka watched them over dinner, conversing in a strangely formal way, and decided that he would keep an eye on the situation.

The more he saw of Roal, the more Sokka disliked him. As days went by, he noted his behaviour to himself; while charming when in public, when he caught snippets of private conversations, he seemed crude and arrogant. When you were as quiet as a frog-fly on the wall, people didn't take much notice when you're around, and he heard much more than was intended to be picked up.

The third day of his stay there, he was wandering the halls, and he heard voices. It was Roal and another man speaking in whispered tones, he discovered as he turned the corner. Keeping quietly behind, he listened to them.

"I can't believe you're going to go through with this, mate!"

"Come on, it's not that bad! For a blind chick, she's kind of hot."

Kind of? He couldn't fathom the idea of anyone not thinking she was the most wonderful thing on the planet.

"Yeah," his friend guffawed, "and you can roll your eyes without her noticing!"

"Mmm," Roal grunted, "don't like the idea that she could kick my ass though, she's too strong-minded for my liking."

Sokka couldn't fall to sleep that night, he laid awake, thinking of the terrible situation his friend was doomed to. Roal might be rich, he may be suitable, but Sokka hated him, he was a terrible person. Toph deserved someone who worshipped the ground she walked on, not someone who resigned himself to marriage with her.

Long after everyone had fallen asleep, he pulled on a jacket and decided to take a stroll across the large, quiet house. There were still dying flames in the torches both inside and outside. Eventually, he sat down on the large window ledge, staring up at the moon. Yue. She was so gentle, and stunning, she was so giving, and that final sacrifice had been what ended what they had been blessed with. How could he have ended up like this? Suki was pretty as well, but it was her strength that attracted him to her the most, and in the end, it was that independence that had won out. How could he have known that it was his best friend that would be perfect for him? She was totally ethereal, as well as being tough as nails; a fire in the darkness, a light, but one that could hold it's own.

A flicker of white caught his eye, gliding across the grounds outside, lit up by the embers and the glowing moon, he saw Toph. It looked so cold out, it was autumn, after all. He couldn't resist, he opened the window silently, and slipped onto the wooden platform barely five feet down. He was right, the air was freezing. Toph was wearing but a silk slip; he could see her shiver, and on an impulse, pulled off his own coat, feeling selfish that he was warmer while she was so cold. As he took his first step toward her, she looked around, eyes wide, and then sunk into the ground.

She was gone. Like a ghost in the wind, but as he came close to where she'd disappeared, he saw a faintly worn path, yet not enough so to suggest it was a common public road, it looked more like one person occasionally took the stroll alone.

He looked out into the trees, where the path led, and decided to follow it, it was his best lead to her. The path was beautiful, the trees were dark but magical, animals were everywhere in the night, scurrying away from his loud footsteps, he'd bet they wouldn't have even noticed Toph, so at one with the earth. Eventually, when it was so dark that he'd almost lost the track, he heard a steady flow of water, and directed himself toward it. It was there he found her.

Her feet were in the pool of a small water fall. Her hair tumbled down her back, and her skin glowed in the moonlight, much like the pool. It was such a beautiful sight his eyes almost watered. He knew that if he were silent she wouldn't be scared off; she couldn't feel him through the water. She leaned backwards on her hands, eyes closed, facing the star lit sky.

"What's up, Snoozles?"

He froze, she knew. "H-how did you realise?"

She laughed, a sweet, but mocking sound. "It's taken years of training, but I can see through my hands too now."

He was impressed, but that wasn't what he meant. "How did you know it was me?"

She looked to him, and it was almost as if those white-green eyes could actually see him. "I wasn't sure, but then, nobody could ever track like you could."

He went and put his coat around her uncovered shoulders, she smiled to herself and hugged it closer to her body. They sat in silence for a while, he watched the dark orange leaves fall to the ground around them, some floated on the dark water, drifting in circles until they inevitably made their way to the base of the waterfall, where they were swept out of sight.

After a while, Sokka spoke. "I'm sorry, you know?"

She only nodded her head in response.

"Suki left me. For Haru. You were right. You were always right."

She reached out and touched his arm, the contact was so gentle, she was so gentle- when she wasn't punching you.

"I know that you were just looking out for me. You were my best friend, I know you were just looking out for my happiness, telling me not to rush into anything. I was way too harsh on you."

She sighed, and he was almost sure that she wouldn't respond again when she looked up at him. "Don't say sorry. I wasn't being selfless. I didn't like Suki too much, sure, but I had my own reasons for trying to stop you marrying her."

He looked at her, baffled, what other reasons could she have had? Then it hit him. It was the same reason that she didn't want her to marry Roal, he was awful, but even if he was the kindest person in the world, Sokka would have hated him. Roal had Toph, and he didn't.

She was still looking at him, a sorrowful smile playing upon her lips. Lips that were so very close to his. If he leaned closer, they would touch, he longed for that in that moment more than he'd ever wanted anything. A tear fell from her almond shaped eye, and he settled for wiping it away with his thumb.

"I hate him, Sokka." she whispered quietly.

"I know." he replied simply.

"But I've broken my parent's hearts enough times, I don't want to do it again."

"They'll understand, you're still young, there's nothing stopping you from putting it off."

"We all have to grow up sometime... For some, it has to be earlier than others."

He took her in his arms, and for an age with no discernible time, she silently cried into his shoulder, hugging his body closer to hers.

As the sun rose with dawn, Sokka stood and took his friend's hand, and they walked back through the forest, he watched the way beams of light danced around her as they walked. He felt her soft skin brushed against his, and wished the trip would never end. It did, of course, and when they came into view of the large stone prison, they left walked back to their rooms separately.

Pani was in a panic when he got back, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Sokka looked up at him, and his expression must have held something that he hadn't meant to betray, because his annoyance subsided for concern almost immediately.

"What's wrong, man?"

Those words were like dynamite to a dam, because tears spilled down his cheeks without his permission. He told his friend everything. Silently, he took it all in. "You're... _That _Sokka? I mean, I know I've never properly asked about your life, but woah, saving the world with the Avatar is something that you might bring up in casual conversation!"

Sokka had never introduced Pani to Aang or his sister, he tried to avoid people knowing who he was, it attracted a lot of friends that he didn't want to have. He knew he should have told him by now, but he'd simply gotten into the habit of avoiding the subject.

"That's what you're taking from this? What do I do about Toph?!"

He shook his head, still wide-eyed, "You have to just lay it out for her. It looks like she feels the same."

"But what about that platypus-ass, Roal?"

"Well, from what I've heard, he's got nothing on you."

"She's too concerned about what her parents will think."

"Well, you'll never know unless you give it a go."

For the next few weeks, Toph and Sokka met up in the night frequently, they only talked, but it felt imperative to keep it a secret. Roal came and went, and Sokka noticed that Toph always seemed much brighter when he was on business. She was still very hard on hapless Pani during their sessions, but he noticed a vast improvement in his earth-bending; nowhere near Toph's level, she was on a different planet, but he already seemed much better than the average bender. While they trained, Sokka found some material in the tea room, and began making something that he'd never thought he'd even consider again, though he doubted he'd ever get the chance to present.

The next full moon, the Bei Fong's had another ball approaching, and the house was filled with the hustle and bustle of preparation, Sokka stayed low, and nobody noticed his presence, or absence, which made it much easier to steal Toph away for hours at a time.

They met up at an oak tree in the forest a few hours before the guests were due to arrive, usually she wore a cheeky smile when they saw each other but today she had tears streaming down her face. She wore a chiffon blood red dress, it was stunning, it came down one shoulder and rippled down her body, her hair was curled in ringlets and somebody had done her make-up, she looked even more heart-stopping than usual, her eyes were shadowy and her perfect lips were dark scarlet.

She was absolutely arresting, though he was glad she didn't do it often, she was already intoxicating the way she was.

Toph fell into his arms, sobbing, he tried to understand what was making her act this way, but he patiently waited for her to be ready to tell him. Stroking her hair and whispering comfort into her ear.

When she eventually collected herself, she touched his cheek tenderly, taking deep, shaky breaths. "This isn't a ball."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean? Is it being called off?"

"No. My father wanted it to be a surprise. This is my wedding."

While his face remained sympathetic, his fists clenched with terror, they'd run out of time.

Sokka cupped her delicate face in his hands. "Run away with me." He said simply.

Toph looked at him, and dropped to her knees, once again breaking down in tears.

He knelt in front of her. "Stop now. This isn't the Toph I know. Master Tough!" he joked, "You're stronger than this."

She nodded, and for a wonderful moment, he thought she was agreeing to leave with him.

"You're right. I have to do what's best for my family. I can go through with it."

"No! Toph!"

"Just- stop it Sokka, I don't want your pity, I've been the smitten child before, and I'm not going to drop myself in it again, the awkward best-friend with the unrequited love."

"Toph, I don't me-"

"Yeah. I know you don't, and It's okay that you don't feel the same, but I'm not okay with spending all my time torturing myself by seeing you every day. Watching you fall in love again. Get married. Have children. I couldn't take it four years ago, and I can't take it now."

Before he could say a word, she fell into the earth, and was gone.

* * *

Toph took pains to avoid Sokka over the next few hours; feeling him approach from a mile away in the stone home that her parents bought to accommodate her unique 'sight'. She couldn't face him, not after her ill timed expression of love. He must be mortified at the thought. He probably felt used, thinking they were friends, when all the while she was infatuated with him: How he must hate the affectionate contact that he'd now wish he'd avoided.

When the moment of truth came, walking through the ballroom toward Roal wasn't as hard as she'd thought it would be; it was the same thing that she always did; moving one foot in front of the other.

She felt everyone's eyes upon her as she entered the room, she guessed she must look nice, given how her mother had cooed and cried when she'd finished doing her make-up (and cried again when she had messed it up with tears- not that her mother hadn't assumed they were anything more than happiness) She couldn't see herself, though. She just felt the disgusting feeling of dirt on her face- no, dirt wouldn't have been as bad, earth on her skin was kind of refreshing, this was just uncomfortable: the way her lips stuck together a little, and her eye lashes felt heavier on her lids after they'd been coated with a liquid. Something she noticed was the way that everyone in the room gasped when she approached, even Roal, yet his heart didn't beat any faster, it didn't falter, or thud like Sokka's sometimes did. At the thought of his name, she became sad again, she kept her routine smile that she'd perfected over the years, but behind that she felt like crying again, though she was convinced she'd used up all her tears.

She came and stood beside Roal, and he touched her arm, as if he didn't think she knew he was there. He shuffled on the spot, and Toph was shocked to realise who the union-bearer was, she'd forgotten to wonder who would hold the ceremony, Twinkle Toes wasn't usually welcomed at their home, due to that whole "kidnapping thing" seven years ago, but if there was any sign of prosperity, it was having the Avatar head the ceremony in your wedding. She'd doubt Aang could have resisted the chance mend bonds between him and her parents, and really, he was always too sweet, if he'd found out she was getting married, he might have insisted.

She smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"Ow" he whispered. Well, she'd thought it was light, "You look beautiful, Si Fu Toph." she could almost hear the grin in his voice.

Everyone was silent as the ceremony began, "As the elements work together to meld the world in harmony, so do we join these two in completion with each other. Two halves of a whole, a union like rock, unyielding under pressure, yet able to be made more beautiful in the right hands. It is with great happiness that I combine you two as one in love and in patience. Be you both loving and devoted to one another, no matter the difficulties, do you both dedicate yourself to the other?"

"I do." Roal pronounced with his usual gusto, yet once again, she noticed that his heart beat remained steady and casual.

"I do." She repeated with a overwhelming sense of resignation.

"Excellent," Aang continued, "are both families satisfied with the union of their children?" he added routinely.

Toph sent out such desperation toward her parents, within her mind, on the off chance they might sense it. Yet nobody spoke, she could even see her mother clasping her hands in joy. She thought how beautiful it would be if Sokka came and stole her away, but he wasn't there, she couldn't feel him, he was probably miles away by now.

Then the something happened that she absolutely did not expect. Roal's friend, Deo, stood up. Deo came with Roal often to their house, and they often went on business together, he was rather quiet, but with a similar casual attitude to his friend. For the first time, she noticed Roal's heart skip a beat.

"Roal doesn't want to marry her. I'm very sorry Toph, but it's true."

Her father stood up, outrage thick in his tone, "How _dare_ you come into our home and taint this wedding?

Deo sounded genuinely apologetic, "It's not his fault, but he _can't_ love her, it's just not in his nature. She's lovely, but he couldn't love her any more than any other woman."

There was an intake of breath as everyone realised what she'd already guessed.

Her father kicked his chair out from underneath him, she'd never witnessed him so angry, "Look what you have done; you have cast dishonour upon this family. Who would take her now? The cast-off of a _merchant!_" He said it as if there was no deeper insult, though she knew he respected the profession.

She felt something then, a body clambering through the window- from the risen wooden platform, she deduced- and heard a scuffle from outside, and she heard Sokka burst in, sounding particularly dishevelled, "I will. Any day."

Everyone looked around in surprise, "Who are you, but a companion of Toph's student?" Her father asked dubiously, too surprised to retain the same degree of anger.

"Sokka. Her best friend." he turned to her, "I love you, Toph, more than my own life. You are so beautiful, and not just on the outside, you have the most stunning soul I've ever met, full of fire and gold. Breathtakingly fierce, and I want to- no, _beg_ to spend every day with you for the rest of my life."

She felt Sokka approach, and pull from his pocket a necklace intertwined with small pieces of rock, and in it's centre, she could feel the carving of a unique water bending symbol, twisting around the universal earth-bender's, much like she wore on her old tiara and her Earth Rumble 6 belt. The necklace, she came to understand, was 'turquoise', a mix between green and blue, earth and water, and as Sokka tied it around the nape of her bared neck, she shook with joy and laughter. After it was secured, her best friend leaned his forehead on hers, chuckling in a deep, seductive way. He took her chin in his hand, and brought her lips to his, and for the first time, Toph knew a different way to see.


	2. A New Way To See

Toph came through to the kitchen, toward the delicious smell of meaty goodness, he bet. She waddled toward her husband, wrapped in her silk green robe which now rose above her knees after her stomach grew three times it's size, and grinned at him.

"Awh, raccoon-wolf! You listened!"

Sokka smiled and kissed her forehead, "I couldn't really avoid it, now could I?" Ever since the first few weeks of her pregnancy, Toph had been craving every random type of meat she thought of, and would not so subtly hint at it. He had his suspicions that she was just using her pregnancy to get more meat, but it didn't bother him, he loved cooking for her.

As she began devouring her breakfast, he laughed, "It's not going to run off your plate!"

"Hey, I'm eating for two, aren't I?" She grinned cheekily at him. It always baffled him how familiar looks like that were to him, they'd smile the same when they were kids, but back then he'd never thought of how her entire face lit up when she smiled, how heart-stopping it was when she held his arm, how entirely perfect she was.

"So you say." She could hear the wink that accompanied it, but punched him in the arm anyway.

In the last year, a lot had changed, Sokka had moved out of the marital home he'd had with Suki, and Toph had left her parent's house. They'd bought a small stone cottage in the middle of a woods, it was covered in vines and rosedrop flowers, which filled the air with the calming smell, it wasn't too sweet, but it had a very peaceful affect on the people around it. When Sokka had been told the news, he'd pretty much insisted on investing in them; Toph had her fair share of mood swings normally, but her with added hormones? He shuddered to think...

Their home had a dirt floor that was so compactly patted down and smoothed over that you'd hardly notice, but Toph appreciated it so much that she'd almost cried when he arranged it, before she settled for a punch in the arm and a kiss on his forehead. The stone in her old home was useful for seeing, but it wasn't quite the same as direct contact with the earth beneath her feet, and for the first few days of living there, she'd walk around tapping her toes in contentment while lounging in front of their large fireplace. _"it's so amazing,"_ she'd said, _"to have such beautiful sight, but be in the comfort of my own home, sitting in my favourite chair, in my favourite position next to the fire, with my favourite man by my side."_

After breakfast, Sokka suggested they could go on a walk, Toph wasn't really fit for travelling in her condition, so it was good for her to have an excuse to get out of the house once in a while, and she was relieved to accept. As they strolled through the beautiful trees, the wind bristled through the newly jade green trees and the morning sun shone through the branches and hit her in a way that lit up her eyes and made her hair shine. Her skin was glowing and she looked totally different from that twelve year old kid that was his best friend so many years ago, but somehow exactly the same.

He supposed he must have made a noise of appreciation, because she turned to look at him, "Sokka..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you describe the forest for me? Is it beautiful?" This wasn't the first time she'd asked him, nobody had ever really tried to tell her what the world looked like before, though she loved hearing it.

"Sure," he took her hand and led her to a patch of grass that didn't have any nettles or ferns growing on it. The floor was damp with dew, so he drew his over-shirt and placed it on the ground for them, despite the brisk early morning chill that had him shivering violently for a few moments. His wife eased herself down and he supported her before she waved off his hand, still so determined to be independent.

She leant on him however, nuzzling into his shoulder as he began. "The trees stretch into the sky, like massive arms racing for the most sun, their bark is earthy coloured, and looks like a crocodile-lizard's skin... their leaves are this shape," he drew on her palm with his finger, "and they are all thousands of shades of green, everywhere in the forest, bright and shiny with drops of dew. The sun is a warm colour, shafts of light shining through all of them. The way they light you up, by the way," he cupped her chin and kissed her softly, "is breathtaking." She took his hand, "The clouds look like floating sheets of sheep-pig wool, and they just march along across the sky, never minding anything or anyone, not a care in the world."

She looked up and him and gave him one of her rare, genuine smiles, no sarcasm or ulterior meanings, just... happiness. He placed his hand on her beautifully round stomach and leant in to kiss her. She gasped, and he knew why, there were several knocks from tiny feet.

"It kicked!" She breathed.

"If it's anything like you, there'll be plenty where they came from!"

She snorted and pretended to go in for another kiss before landing a lick straight across his nose.

"Eww, if you weren't pregnant, I'd kick your butt for that!" he chuckled.

"You could try, Snoozles, but we both know who'd win that fight, even with my hands tied behind my back and shoes on!" She threw back her head and laughed diabolically.

* * *

Katara and Aang were due to arrive any day, and the baby was due to arrive any week, so Sokka was running around making sure the house was clean and there was enough meat to go around. Since Aang was a vegetarian and Katara hardly ate meat any more due to her husband's diet, Toph hardly thought it was necessary, he just loved an excuse to have excess meat kicking about.

Toph had the strongest urge to get everything ready for the pitter patter of little feet, and she went around baby-proofing the house, bending a crib and sending out hawks to request some blankets and toys from Sana, a merchant from a nearby village.

When at last the Avatar and their much appreciated healer arrived, they came with arm fulls of gifts and provisions from themselves and Zuko, who's palace they stopped by en-route from the northern Air Temple, Appa roared happily when Sokka ran out to greet them, though he was probably more interested in making sure Appa hadn't eaten Momo yet than anything else, Toph suspected that he was secretly paranoid about that...

He went for a hug off of his sister, but as soon as she glimpsed Toph, she choked in delighted and dashed over to her, embracing her as best she could around her ever growing belly.

Toph laughed, "Hey there, Sweetness! It's good to see you." there was a beat, "You know what I mean." They both chuckled at that, and went into the house gossiping like school girls while the men unloaded Appa and gave him and Momo their lunch.

When inside, Toph and Katara sat and the mood sobered somewhat. "It still shocks me, you know. You and Sokka."

Toph smiled, she remembered the day that should have been her wedding to Roal...

_After he'd kissed her, her father had sent everybody out, and she remembered him making a fuss about a woman who wasn't leaving yet. _

_ "Who do you think you are? I said everyone is to leave, if you would."_

_ "I think I'm an exception, sir."_

_ "And what gives you that impression, young lady?"_

_ "Well, since you don't seem to remember me, I believe that being the wife of the Avatar and the sister of your son-in-law to be is excuse enough to stay." Katara sounded shocked, but resolved in getting past him, and he quickly conceded._

_ She then ran over to them, then, tears streaking her laughing cheeks. _

_ "Well, this was eventful." Aang choked, raising his eyebrow but struggling to retain his Avatarly composure in the light of the grin playing at his lips. _

_ "Katara!" Toph was so shocked by her presence that she used her real name, she'd already forgotten that Aang was there, so it would make sense that he'd bring the love of his life. _

_ Katara couldn't speak, her jaw was almost touching the floor, and compromised for just hugging her._

_ After a few minutes of speechlessness, she finally got out something; "You know, I didn't like Suki or Roal anyway."_

"Sokka was so sad for so long, Toph. When I see him now, it's like he just dove into the Spirit Oasis, he just looks so... Content. I hardly know how to explain it."

The thought of him in pain made Toph's stomach clench, not only for his sadness, but the fact another woman caused it. "...Did he love her? You know, more than me?"

The question took Katara off guard, and she sat for a moment in silence. This was something that Toph had agonised over occasionally. What if she was just his second, or third, prize? She knew Sokka loved her, and she would settle for having him and coming in third place rather that not have him at all, but she needed to know.

"Sokka loved Suki. He loved Yue even more, I think, and both heartbreaks have been something horrible to witness." Toph sighed, she'd expected this, but didn't want to hear it. "But, after Yue, you were one of the first people I saw him warm to. I don't think he knew it at the time, but you helped him more than anyone realised, not as a lover, obviously, but a friend, a best friend." She closed her eyes- an instinct, she supposed, since it didn't make a difference- and inhaled. Friendship. The limitations of that word were so pronounced for so long that it gave her a headache to think about. "You were so young then, I think we all thought of you as a little sister, Sokka especially, as the eldest. When Suki came along, I think he found something that he couldn't have, and I doubt he'd even considered with you at the time."

She knew he hadn't realised how head-over-bare-heels she'd been with him, and she felt like slapping her forehead for how she'd craved his attentions for so long.

"But after Suki left him, I would come to his house sometimes with Aang, just so he'd have some company. It was worse than Yue, and do you know why?" Toph shook her head, "Because he wasn't just heartbreak, he felt so much guilt. He felt stupid that he didn't listen to your advice, guilty that let his friend go. He never told me this, but one night he fell asleep on the rug, I covered him with a blanket so he'd be comfy, but he kicked and struggled in his sleep. He began to mumble." Katara's voice shook, "He just kept asking someone to come back. He was scratching at the wall and stretching out his arms to the side. His mumbles got louder, and he just began to cry a name over and over again."

Suki. She'd not deserved Sokka, he might act like a warrior all the time, but he was very sweet at heart. When she left him he wouldn't have known what to do with himself, it infuriated her, she infuriated her. "Suki." Toph shook her head in sadness.

Katara put her hand on her clenched fist. "Sokka kept saying 'Toph'. I remember him yelling 'please don't go, come back, come back, Toph.'" She almost cried out at hearing this, and she wished fervently that she'd never left. "I tried everything to calm him down, hugging him and speaking to him, eventually, I don't know why I did it, to wake him up? Out of frustration? Because he kept mentioning you? But I punched him in the arm. Hard. Do you know what he did then? He rubbed his arm, still asleep, smiled, and said 'you came back'. He may have loved Suki, Toph, but he loved you more before he even knew it himself."

Sokka came bounding in then, with yet more items, and yelled in glee when he spotted something, "Toph, Toph, look! A frog-slug whistle!" he proceeded to go around blowing into it as hard as he could, dropping everything else.

Her sadness melted away with the smile in his voice, still the gawky teenager he was all those years ago. He may have matured in his head, but sometimes his child like heart won out. "I think that's for the baby, Snoozles."

He stopped playing and came skipping toward her, "I know dear," he put a joking snobbery on the last word, "I was just giving it a test run!" and he gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving to get more things outside, where they heard the faint whistle start up again.

While Sokka was unpacking all of the goodies that they'd received, he spotted a small, wrapped package. It was different from the rest, which came in paper bags and tied in blankets; it had green paper surrounding it and a red ribbon tied it together. He carefully opened it, found a miniature warrior's fan, blunt, but replica nonetheless. It came with a note

_I hope it's a girl. _

_ S_

Suki. His chest tightened, but in a different way that he was used to. It used to feel like Sparky Sparky Boom man was aiming right at his heart. But now it was more of a nostalgia, he found himself thinking something that he'd not really meant before, although he'd repeated it again and again to people when they brought her up, _I hope she's happy_, because he was.

* * *

Katara, Toph and Sokka were in the living room one evening, under blankets discussing baby names with Jasmine tea that Iroh had sent them warm in their hands. It had been several weeks since they'd arrived, and their healer was determined to make it as stress free as possible for Toph. The fire crackled and the room was filled with incense, Toph was lying on her husband, and would nod off occasionally, and they allowed her those minutes of bliss; she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, with her morning sickness and active feet in her womb.

Aang entered the room nervously, he'd been keeping to himself a lot lately, sending hawks to mysterious receivers and murmuring to himself when he didn't think anyone was listening. The scrolls he'd been trying so hard to keep discreet were in his hands when he approached them.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes?" Toph mumbled, arousing from her latest nap.

Sokka and Katara looked around questioningly, and he gave a weary smile.

"Um... I've been working on something for a while now. I mentioned it to you in passing once Katara, but I don't think you realised how serious I was about it. As you guys know, Zuko's been having problems with the fire nation colonies, people don't want to leave their homes, others think that it was _their_ ancestors that owned the land. I was racking my brain trying to think of a solution, I'm the peace keeper, after all, and I kinda had an idea to try and persuade people to live together, you know, make an example." He stood there awkwardly, half holding out the scrolls.

"Well go on then!" Toph had awoken more, and her hormones made her pretty cranky, not that anyone blamed her.

Aang came forward and spread out the scrolls in front of them, it was filled with sketches and numbers, and Katara gave the question everyone was hesitant to ask; "What is it?"

He looked into their eyes, each in turn, before he prodded the paper, "Republic City."

Their Avatar chatted animately about his ideas, they involved everything from councils representing every nation to an island for airbenders of the future, it turned out that he'd been in contact with Zuko, and the Earth King and the Tribe chiefs and they'd been debating and altering the plans for some months now. It had been decided that it would be situated in the Earth Kingdom, where it would be habitable for everyone- unlike the water tribes- and where most of the problems were arising with the colonies. Everybody had plenty of questions, and when they were all answered, there was silence as they sat and contemplated the ideas swimming around.

Sokka was the first to speak, he stood up, stretching, and took Toph's hand, "I think it's time for my little lady to get some rest, guys!"

Toph scoffed, "It's not that late!"

"Okay, okaay, maybe it's not sleep I want." He laughed.

There was a chorus of _eews_ from Aang and Katara. It seemed that even with pretty damning evidence in front of them, they still weren't willing to think that their darling friends had went very far in their relationship.

She stood up, laughing, and bid the others goodnight. When they reached their room, Sokka laid her on the bed and kissed her gently, working his way down her neck, she giggled at the tickling sensation, he finally reached her stomach and he lay his ear to her, waiting to see if the baby was awake and kicking, it was. After a few minutes lying like that, he returned to lie next to her, holding her close until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Katara was awoken by an earthquake. It was unheard of, she'd never known of any in the southern earth kingdom. Aang felt it too, and threw himself up but seconds after herself. Her first thought was of her friend and brother; a scream sounded from the other room, and her heart stopped. Who was hurt? What had happened? A million horrible scenarios ran through her mind as she and her husband sprinted toward them. They flung open their bedroom door and saw Toph sitting on the side of her bed with her feet clenched into the floor, Sokka looking shocked and worried behind her.

"Toph! What's happening?"

"Looks like they weren't false pains this time."

Over the last few months Toph would occasionally get labour cramps, but they would go away pretty quickly. She cottoned on then, the bed had a large wet patch and she breathed, "The baby's coming!"

The men left and Katara took Toph through all the steps, laying her on the bed and making sure she everything was going okay. The screaming intensified as Sokka sat and paced anxiously, and Aang sat clenching eyes shut. This was one type of suffering he could do nothing about. Sokka ran errands, getting drinks and cleaning a surface, grabbing towels and blankets, and anything else he could think of. At least his sister didn't need him to get ice, her bending sorted that out, to Toph's relief. He was guilty, but incredibly excited, he'd always wanted a child; Suki hadn't been too keen on the idea, and had deflected the topic on several occasions. He hadn't put it down to anything other than dedication to work, but in hindsight, it might have been dedication to Haru.

After countless hours of angst and pain, there was silence, the two men looked at each other, wide eyed, and it was broken by a shrill crying. Katara started yelling something to Toph, and there was fresh screaming. That moment may have been one of the worst of Sokka's life. What had happened? Was it one of his worst nightmares being realised? Unable to keep himself from the room, he tried to push open the door, but couldn't manage it, throughout the labour, Toph had used more and more earth bending on accident, and he suspected that something had fallen in front of the door. Sokka went to Aang and begged him to open the door, his friend immediately removed the rubble, and the two burst into the room. The room was filled with wailing.

Sokka looked straight to his wife, her chest was heaving, but she wasn't the one making the noise, in her arms was a beautiful baby with light tanned skin. It's vibrant green eyes went to his and on it's head it had an adorable tuft of black hair.

He was speechless for a second, before he could bring himself to ask, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Toph smiled down at the baby and up to him, "He is a perfect little boy." They had a son. He could hardly breath, pride ebbed from his body, and although he was ever so slightly sad that his image of a miniature Toph was swept away for the time being, he couldn't repress his yelp of excitement. It was all so real so suddenly, they were truly a family. "A boy." He breathed.

"This one, however," Katara turned around to face them, "is a perfect little _girl_." In her arms she held _another _baby, identical to the last, but with clear blue eyes.

"Wha- How- Is-?" He gave up on speech, and ran to his sister, kissing her cheek and taking the baby from her. The little girl bubbled drool, and he gave a little laugh, cooing and rocking her back and forth. He went to his wife, tears streaming down his cheeks and kissed her and their little boy. He had heard about this kind of suprise in pregnancies, but had never once suspected that they would be so damn _lucky_.

Toph's tears came freely, washing away those of pain, and replacing them with ones of joy. She _had_ felt unusually big, but then, she'd never been pregnant before. They had two children; _two, _that word kept ringing in her ears, they were hers, hers and Sokka's. She could feel her husband shaking with happiness, and she looked up to him, without needing to verbally communicate the desire, traded, and she held her little girl in her arms for the first time.

There had been times in her life that she'd wished she could see, the way Sokka described the world made her yearn for a glimpse, but now, when she held her child in her arms... Nothing could compare to the sorrow of never seeing them. She wondered if they looked like her, if they looked like Sokka, when her husband had described the forest, she wondered what green looked like, but when Katara told her that her son had the same colour in his eyes, she would have endured through ten labours to know. She held her daughter, felt her perfectly smooth skin, her tiny body, her soft patch of hair, and she made do, because there was no point in mourning something that couldn't be helped.

She felt the mattress press down, and Sokka cuddle in beside her, smothering her face with kisses. Something that she herself would be reserved to do, how covered in sweat she must be. Katara patted her down with a cold cloth and Toph thanked her for it.

"I'm an aunt..." Katara giggled, "Who knew that you'd beat me to parenthood, Ponytail."

Sokka threw her a look, but laughed anyway.

"I think we'll give you a little time alone." She sighed wistfully.

"But, but, _I_ haven't held one yet!" Aang interrupted.

Toph laughed at his dismal tone, and handed him their little girl. He bounced forward and lifted her as carefully as he could, she could hear his awed intake of breath, and he nuzzled his nose to hers, whispering something about him being her uncle Aang. Somewhat reluctantly, he returned her, and left the room with his wife.

The two sat in silence, Sokka planting kisses all over her, murmuring about how amazing she was. She heard a distant tapping, but she wasn't surprised, cards and packages had been arriving constantly over the last few day, and she could distinguish the sound of a hawk's tap on her window by now. She ignored it, and for a few minutes they cuddled into each other, pacifying their respective charge and keeping them from tears.

There was a knock on the door, and Toph knew, even without bending, that it was Katara, she entered slowly, with a small package that she'd already unwrapped, but had redone shoddily.

"Toph... I'm not sure what good it'd do now, but you just received a package from Paku and Gran Gran, I can only assume it was meant to get here before the labour, but... It's a vial of spirit water."

Sokka knew what that meant, an extraordinary poultice that magnifies healing powers tenfold. It would have surely stopped the pain of labour, but it well past the time of that use.

Katara looked up at Toph, seemingly having an inner debate, and asked her, "What is it that you wish for the most, right now?

Toph knew that there was no point lying, and was too drained to think of a less depressing answer for her friend. "To see my children with my own eyes." She sounded frail, even to herself.

Katara took a deep breath, "Would you like me to try and make that happen?"

Toph looked up, baffled, "There's nothing you could do, Katara."

She shook her head, wordlessly, "This water is from the northern water tribe oasis, it has properties far beyond normal ability."

Toph felt her baby stirring in her arms, and grabbed Katara's hand, "If there's any hope..."

Katara brought out water from the vial to each hand, and brought them to her friend's eyes.

Toph sat still as Katara tried to help, she knew it was useless, but she wanted to make one hundred per cent sure, indulging a fantasy that everyone knew could never come true. After she felt the warmth of Katara's bending leave her eyes, she felt it safe to open them again. She was reluctant to let her hope die, but she had to eventually. For a moment, all she could see was a bright light of nothingness. In a few moments, however, shapes began to make sense, she could see Sokka, gaping at her. It was such a shock that she inhaled sharply, her husband had beautiful eyes, she knew that they must be what 'blue' was. His skin was dark and she could see scars that she was so familiar with by touch. She was so used to a black world that she didn't know how to react, everything was so alien, yet wasn't. She could previously feel things with her bending, and she could still, but now everything had _detail, _everything had colour, an ebbing vibrancy.

She looked into her arms and Sokka's, their children were pefect, she could see the tone of her own skin, and theirs seemed lighter than Sokka's, but darker than her own. In her son's eyes, she saw something that she presumed must be the colour green. The colour decorated many of her clothes strewn around the room, she saw her friends too, their traits and attributes that she could have only guessed at; there was so much to take in. The world was amazing, so bright, there were so many shades and layers that she hadn't anticipated.

Katara was overjoyed, but warned her that she had felt a restriction of sorts whilst working on her. She could hardly explain it, it was almost another sense. She likened it to the sensation of opening a door, as soon as she let go, she knew it was only a matter of time before it closed again. It wasn't that she was healing a wound, she was altering her nature.

Toph would begin to feel it several days later, the world would become a little more blurry, a little more mono-toned. Yet before that kicked in, her gorgeous husband showed her the forest, the sun, and the twilight, she watched dusk set in, their children in their arms, and leant on her husband, she saw the deep reds and oranges that accompanied the sunset, and the bright stars in the dark universe above.

That night, seeing everything, relishing in every detail, Toph and Sokka watched each other, wanted each other. She might have been tired from her ordeal, but she was in no means willing to give up this experience. Sweat gleamed off his chiselled body, his hair was even darker than his skin, his bright eyes watched her, his smile melted her heart. He brought his lips to hers again and again, and each time, the sight made her shiver with excitement. She wrapped her legs around him and he brought her closer. The night was long and passionate, and for that night, she saw everything.

When the morning came that Toph awoke as blind as a bat-mole, she couldn't care less. For that time, those beautiful days, her wish had come true. She had looked in a mirror, she had seen her husband, her children, her best friends. She'd even seen paintings and pictures of their other companions, she had flown on Appa at sunrise, looked down upon the world from above, kissed the skies. It was with these images, glimmering in her mind, that she scoffed at any disappointment.

She had seen the world; and it was beautiful.


End file.
